


Poppy

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cute Dogs, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios AU, poppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A short Drabble for the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Thomas Conor is walking home after a long day of work. Suddenly, a little puppy comes in and changes his life forever.





	Poppy

It was just another tiring day at the studio Thomas had spent the entire day teaching Wally what to do and what not to do with the pipes. However, the young janitor tightened all but one pipe that led to the music director, Sammy Lawrence's door. The music director was so mad his yell was heard from miles away. Thomas had to scold the young janitor for his carelessness, and spent the rest of the day fixing the pipes.

All Thomas wanted to do now was sit on a bench before heading home and sleeping on the bed till he's called in for another job.

Thomas then felt something tugging at his shoelaces. Looking he down he saw a golden retriever puppy playing with his shoelaces. The puppy looked up at him and gave a small muffled bark since the shoelace was in her mouth.

"Hi there little one." Thomas whispered. He kneeled down next to the puppy as the dog sniffed him and started to snuggle. Thomas chuckled seeing how cute the dog was towards him. "Let me guess? Are you alone?" The puppy whimpered. Thomas looked around hoping to see if an owner was looking for a lost puppy, or a stray mother. Though no one was in sight looking for a puppy.

"Where is your owner? Or mother?" Thomas asked. The puppy whimpered and nuzzled closer to Thomas. Thomas felt bad for the puppy and gave her a pet.

"Well then. Do you want to come live with me?" The puppy barked and panted showing she was excited. Thomas chuckled and started to think of a name to call his new pet. He looked over at a field of poppy flowers and an idea came up. "I'll call you Poppy." Thomas said with a smile. Poppy barked and started to nuzzle at Thomas's leg. The repairman chuckled and carried the little pup, with the later replying by giving him a lick. "Come on Poppy. Let's go home."

Thomas held Poppy and took him to his apartment so she can have some rest and food. Once he got home Poppy started to know her surroundings as Thomas got a bowl of water and some food for her. Once he put it down Poppy gulfed down the food and water.

"You were hungry weren't you?" Poppy barked and continued to eat. Thomas smiled, but a yawn came from his mouth he decided to lie down for a bit so Poppy can eat and make herself at home. Poppy noticed her owner sleeping and decided to jump on the couch next to him and lie down as well.


End file.
